I Scream, You Scream
|image= |season=1 |production=112B |broadcast=15 |story=Bobby Gaylor |writer= |storyboards=Sherm Cohen, Antoine Guilbaud |ws |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=February 17, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} The boys make the biggest ice-cream maker for Isabella after her tonsils are taken out. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz spends the day at her dad's company, trying to convince her mom that he's evil, in the same style as Candace to Linda. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb visit Isabella at the hospital, where she has just had her tonsils removed. Phineas tells her that she could eat the biggest ice cream in the world. This gives him an idea. Phineas tells Ferb to fetch the blueprints for a giant ice cream machine at Blueprint Heaven, while he calls the delivery guy. Ferb fetches the blueprints for the invention, where he spots Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. He gets distracted by Vanessa and gets the plans mixed up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz's prints. Phineas and Ferb go home and start building their machine, which turns out to be a space-laser-inator by Dr. Doofenshimrtz. Candace is determined to bust Phineas and Ferb, and Vanessa plans to bust her father, telling her mom that he is evil. Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates the ice cream maker just as his Charlene Doofenshmirtz arrives at his building. Doofenshmirtz gets covered in ice cream. Phineas and Ferb complete building the space-laser-inator and activate it, making it blast off into space. Phineas says that it's a good thing they didn't connect the laser. Linda comes over and offers to help Phineas and Ferb make a giant ice cream sundae for Isabella. Phineas and Ferb arrive at Isabella's house, where they give her the ice cream. Phineas wonders what distracted Ferb at Blueprint Heaven, which Ferb responds with "I was weak." This shows that Ferb has a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Songs Busted Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Engineer: - "Say aren't you a little..." * Phineas: - "...young to be using titanium plating and an industrial arc welder? Yes, yes I am. I get that a lot." - conversation between engineer and Phineas after getting the "ice cream sundae maker". Ferb's Line * "I was weak." Whatcha Doin'? *By Phineas, to Isabella in her hospital room. Perry's Entrance to Lair * A random spring in the ground launches Perry into the air and into his hovercraft. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 22nd episode produced. 15th episode aired, broadcast on February 17, 2008. * Phineas says Isabella's catch phrase to her. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "I Scream, You Scream," airing Sunday, Ferb-ruary 17, Allison Janney ("Juno," "The West Wing") guest stars as Charlene, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife. After Isabella has her tonsils removed, she's allowed to eat all the ice cream she wants, so Phineas and Ferb build a huge ice cream maker to deliver the biggest ice cream sundae ever. ::Meanwhile as Candace is trying to get her mom to come home from cooking class and see what the boys are up to, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter, Vanessa, is trying to bust her dad. Continuity * A billboard advertising the Brick toy is erected on top of a building next to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated headquarters. *After Candace says to Phineas that she's in charge, Phineas references the episode "Rollercoaster" by saying, "Isn't it just if a satellite crashes in the-." *When Perry was in the waiting room,the tune of the Gitch Gichi Goo song was playing *When Isabella was in the hospital her bow on her head was purple, not pink. *The morning talk show host Doofenshmirtz says is the Ryan Seacrest-esque person from the episode "Flop Starz" *This is the first episode with the song continued in the end credits. Allusions * I Scream, you scream: Comes from the old rhyme "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" * Love Actually: Thomas Sangster (voice actor for Ferb) plays Sam, who is in love with Joanna, played by Olivia Olson (voice/singing actress for Vanessa). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Tyler Mann as Karl * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Allison Janney as Charlene * French Stewart as Gaston* * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Allison Janney, Loni Love, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Alyson Stoner, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Kari Wahlgren :: * designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category: Episodes